


Midnight Sun

by GDragon (BigBangLuver)



Series: The Sun's Moon [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Demons, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Male Preg, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sex, alphas - Freeform, blood/violence, fantasy/supernatural, light bullying, some animal foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangLuver/pseuds/GDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto always knew he was different, from understanding animals to hearing voices in the wind. It wasn't until he went to the Shinobi islands that he finally realized how different he was... Contains M-Preg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Goodbyes and a Start at a New Life

** Prologue **

****

**_Goodbyes are hard to do_ **

It was cold, the wind had a bitter taste and the night was unforgiving. It seemed to fit the mood I was in perfectly. The whole night I kept thinking of what I had to do…as in giving away our son. My heart screamed not to but my brain said that this was the most logical and safest way to keep our child safe and alive. Our child…I glanced down at the beautiful baby boy that was in my arms. He had soft spikes of blonde hair and if he wasn’t sleeping, his dark cobalt blue eyes would be full curiosity and wonder.

“Wow… he is so adorable when he sleeps.” A deep voice chuckled from behind, “But why can’t he look like me?”

I glanced to the side and saw my mate, Kurama. His long burnt orange hair was pulled into his signature low ponytail with long bangs framing his hazel eyes. He was dressed in traveling clothes; a black thermal top, red cargo shorts, and hiking boots. A small smile graced his lips as he reached for our boy. When he began to stir, Kurama cooed and softly swayed his body to get him to stop.

“He does too. Just look at his facial markings…He’s half fox demon.” I said proudly.

“But your genes dominate mine, which is so unfair…” He pouted cutely. “He’s going to be quite a looker when he grows up. He's going to have all the Dominates after him. Just like you Minato.”

We stood in silence, basking in the glow of our child. We have yet to name him. We left Konoha so fast…I didn’t have time to think of a name…but here we are… standing in front of Miyazaki’s only orphanage, going to give away our baby. I want to name him something special, something that people will remember.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” I whispered.

“What?”

“Uzumaki Naruto. That’s going to be his name.”

“You named him after me?” Kurama asked in awe. “Why?”

“I want Konoha to understand their mistake…especially for what they did to you. I believe he’s going to be a great warrior and a great fighter. I can see he’s going to take after you more than you think. Uzumaki Naruto is the perfect name.” I stated proudly.

“Thanks…” He smiled genuinely as he gave a light kiss on my lips.

This was the part I dreaded the most. Some people say that saying good bye is good and others say it’s bad, but I know for a fact that it is very bitter sweet. I know that it’s good because it’s for the safety of Naruto but it’s bad because I will never know if I will ever see him again.

The only orphanage that resides in Miyazaki is a rundown, moldy, bug infested 3–story building. It was reddish brown…probably painted red back in the day and I wasn’t very fond of the area that it was in. The only good thing that I can say about it was that it’s in front of the ocean overlooking the chain of islands that hopefully Naruto finds his way back to.

“Are you ready for this? Cause we can just take him to where we are going.” Kurama said as he placed Naruto in a basket.

“…No…for him to be safe he needs to be cared for by humans. Soon we’ll meet again and he’ll know the truth…and hopefully he’ll forgive us…”

 It was painful to watch as Kurama took out the premade letter and placed it with Naruto. Kurama left the basket on the front steps of the building and rang the doorbell. From the shadows we watched as some unknown lady came out, looked in the basket and took our son in to the building.

 “Soon…we’ll see each other again very soon.” I whispered. The wind started to howl telling me that it would protect our son.

** Chapter 1 **

**_A Start at a New Life_ **

_16yrs later_

I was looking in the mirror and was horrified at the reflection that stared back at me; blonde hair that was slicked back with sweat, filth covered my face and fear filled eyes. I could feel my heart racing, pumping the blood and adrenaline through my veins. I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths and splashing cool water on my face but it didn’t work…my semi peaceful rest came to a sudden halt when I heard footsteps outside the door. Before I had time to think, I went into the nearest stall.

“He could be anywhere!” A horse shout echoed through the restroom.

“No…he’s here. Look, there’s blood on the sink.” A deep voice replied coolly.

I froze in fear. I felt my face and sure enough there was blood along my hairline. Loud bangs ricocheted off the walls as they slammed each stall door open. My breath hitched and tears welled in my eyes as the only protection between me and them was beginning to shake. The shaking soon came to an abrupt halt.

“Come on out Fox boy…We just want to finish giving you your birthday present.”  The cold voice cooed.

I didn’t answer; answering would be the death of me. The shaking started once again but this time I heard a faint clicking sound with it. They were picking the lock. I pressed my back against the moldy wall hoping that this would end soon. My fears were realized when the door slowly creaked open revealing my twin harassers.

Ukon was smirking while twirling the small pocket knife and Sakon was smiling coyly. Ukon gripped me harshly and threw me to the floor. I thought I heard a crack but I was too afraid to look.

“Awww, look brother he’s crying.” Ukon chuckled cheerfully.

“Indeed he is…now we never finished our little _surprise_ , did we?” Sakon mocked as he knelt next to me. “What number were we on…oh…that’s right 7…only 9 more to go.”

Pain radiated through my stomach as they kicked. I curled myself into a ball, trying to fend off their attacks but it was useless. Each kick to the stomach seemed worse than the last. My lungs burned for air desperately and I felt what I ate for lunch in the back of my throat. I wanted to scream but who would listen to me, no one ever did…After the last assault came at full force, I was able to breathe…barely…but it was enough.

“Make sure to tell your stupid animal friends that we said hi. Happy birthday Freak!” They sneered as the door closed.

Silence filled the bathroom; the only thing I could hear was the ringing in my ears and the soft whispers of the birds outside the window.

SNSNSNSN

I finally reached the orphanage around 4:57pm. The sun was starting to set in the horizon and the fog rolled off the coast. In all the years that I have lived in the orphanage, it hasn’t changed; rusty red paint covered the walls, it missed a couple of the black shingles from the roof and the black rickety old fence still surrounded the whole thing.

When I entered the house no one was there. This was not uncommon. I would come home and everyone was gone, but today being what it was…the ache in my chest seemed heavier. My stomach started to growl. I made my way into the kitchen but stopped…something caught my eye.

It was a letter; small and crisp with my name written in almost unreadable printing. It had no return address and whoever wrote this must have been in a hurry. Maybe it was the nice elderly women from down the street wishing me happy birthday…

I opened it carefully and read its contents with curiosity.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This may come as a surprise but…you have family. Well the only blood family that you have is me and your father but all our close personal friends are considered family too! Oh how I wish I was there to see you and how you grew up. Do you look more like me or more of your father? I’m so sorry for leaving you at the orphanage…but I can’t dwell in the past…Naruto you’re turning the wonderful age of sixteen and I couldn’t be prouder. As a gift, your father is giving you his family home, our home, YOUR home. It’s on the Shinobi Islands but more specifically the island of Konoha and it’s been well kept over the years and we want you to move in there as soon as possible. Strange things are going to happen or already did…I know its hard growing up without a family but you'll get your answers soon, I promise!_

_Love you…_

_P.S_

_Happy Birthday!_

I don’t know how long I stood there; tears trickled down my face as soon as I read the words me and your father. I have family…I reread the letter and some parts confused me…for one the Shinobi Islands. Those islands are very privet; they hardly let anyone in or out. Rumors go around about the islands but I never really paid any mind to it. I was surprised that I actually had a family home there. That also means that they grew up there too. And _strange things are going to happen or already did_ …now that just freaks me out.

SNSNSNSN

I woke to the sound of harsh breathing. It flushed across my check and into my nose. I grimaced; I only knew of one person who had such rancid breath…the care taker. I slowly opened my eyes to see her leaning over me. She was smiling; her salt-n-pepper hair was pulled back in to a neat bun and beady grey eyes held happiness and not malice. She was sitting on my bed, smoothing out her grease stained pink shirt.

“Naruto, I see that you got a birthday letter. I'm sorry that I wasn’t here when you opened it but Myakka had to go to the doctor.” She said in an overly cheery tone.

I sighed and looked at the clock…8:56pm. I don’t remember falling asleep; the only thing I do remember was starting on some unfinished homework and eating some ramen. With blurry vision, I looked across the room and saw a finished stack of papers on the desk.

“So when are you leaving tomorrow?” She asked with haste.

“Wha-”

“Well…I couldn’t help but read the letter when it came in this morning. Apparently somebody’s has family and is rich…” She cooed. “So when are they expecting you?”

“Personally I wouldn’t know. I assumed I would be leaving after I found some way of contacting whoever is taking care of the house…so maybe by the end of the week?” I sighed.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…that will not do…” She clicked her tongue. “I want you gone by 11:00am tomorrow.”

I gasped in shock as she sauntered over to the window. She opened it about half way before walking over to the door. The chilly night air breezed into my room; callous moans brushed my ears, making me shake.

“Naruto…” She stated as she gazed apathetically towards my shaking form. “Since your finally leaving I took the liberty and bought you a going away present…don’t think that I care now, I just did it so when you go to your new home they will think that you came from a nice place…can’t have my reputation on the line…but your freak Naruto and will always be a freak…I want no traces of you and the fact that you even lived here! Remember 11am…”

I kept looking at the spot where she stood, I didn’t know how long but it felt like an eternity. Frustration filled my gut and a cold shiver went down my spine. I didn’t care that she wanted me gone so quickly. It was the inevitable and even if I didn’t get this letter I would have left some other way.

SNSNSNSN

It was 11am; I was standing outside, my face was hidden under my old tattered orange scarf to protect me from the brutal wind. I felt myself quivering inside my grey sweatpants and red thermal…but none of that mattered because of what was in front of me. It was a 2008 red Honda Civic. It had a note with my name on it and it was plastered on the windshield. In big bold letters it read ‘Hope you like it…also hope it is an incentive to never come back.’ I grabbed my stuff, which consisted of one duffle bag and my shoulder bag, and hopped inside.

The ride to the dock was smooth and mostly quite. I spent the 45 minute ride mostly thinking of what's to come. After endless thoughts that lead me nowhere I finally reached dock 87; thick fog settled over the shore and I could hardly see what was in front of me as I was boarding the carport.

“Name and Destination?” A monotone voice came through my open window.

I turned to see a burly guy; short black hair, pale skin with a blank and unreadable face.

“Uzumaki Naruto…and I’m going to Konoha.” I said apprehensively.

“Uzumaki…” He said surprised as he wrote down my name on a click board. “I haven’t heard that name in years…You look like the mini version of him too.” He chuckled.

“Ha…thanks?”

“Yeah, well have a good trip!” He waved as I drove off.

The rest of the boat ride was uneventful. I mostly stayed in the cabin overlooking the water. I couldn’t take the wind; it was so strong. I was thankful that the moaning was gone. After a grueling three hours the final stop on the boat was the north side of Konoha. All I had to do was drive another hour to the west side of the island.

As I was driving over the coast, I noticed that the island of Konoha was beautiful; lush green trees everywhere, crystal blue water that shimmered in the blaring sun, and a slight breeze. It was paradise. I could see why the natives didn’t want anyone here. I decided to take my time driving over to the house. I spent that extra time site seeing. I took pictures of the waterfall I came across of and the ocean…even some animals that appeared in my path. By the time the sun was setting in the horizon my made it to the outskirts of the town.

Finding the house was easy. In Konoha there is only one main road and some small side streets. The house that I’m looking for was in a cold-a-sack; which had two other houses in it. I didn’t really get a good look at the other houses, I only concentrated on mine. A 2 story house with a black iron gate that surrounds the whole thing; it was painted an off white and had orangish red shutters. A long driveway that was engulfed in sakura trees lead to the front.

I felt out of place as I knocked on the door. From here I could vaguely make out the homes from across the street and this house was considerably smaller.

“Hello?” A man answered the door. He was around my height, tan, long brown hair that was pulled into a spiky pony tail and had a define scar across his nose.

“Um…hi, I’m Uzumaki Naruto and um…I got this letter that said…” I stuttered awkwardly.

“Oh! Say no more. We’ve been expecting you.” He smiled. “Kakashi’s not here right now so I think introductions and getting to see the town can happen tomorrow so let’s just get you settled.”

We walked into the foray and onto the grand staircase. The walls were painted a light orange and small cravings of foxes lined the molding. The room he led me to was the first one to the right. The walls were covered in a dark blue paint; the twin sized bed was by the window and the dresser was a couple feet left of the bed.

“This will be your room for the night. Is there anything that you need?” He asked

I shook my head. I suddenly felt very tired and I knew the bead was calling my name.

“Ok then, my name is Iruka if you need anything. Have a Good night!”

I quickly slipped out of my tattered clothing and stayed in only my boxers. I was too tired to scavenge for pajamas. The second I collapsed into bed I soon drifted to sleep but not before I heard a loud howl in the distance causing me to tremble.

 


	2. Freaks of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freaky dreams plaque Naruto's mind while he meets new friends. Human and... not so human

**_Freaks of Nature_ **

_It was cold and the night was clear; the full moon was at its highest point. I could hear the cheers from the villagers and the harsh growls from the Alpha males behind me. I shivered in fear and hesitation; becoming more unease when I felt the slight nudge against my abdomen._

_“You're going to get a 20 minute head start!” The leader yelled. He was dressed in the traditional leader outfit; painted in tribal red and blue up and down his bare chest with thick black tribal lines covering his face, black fur shorts and bare feet. All the other males were, except me… naked._

_He blew the weird shaped animal horn and I went running through the forest; feeling the branches and bushes scratch at my legs. I didn’t know where I was going, when everything looked the same, it felt as if I was running in circles. I fell, tripping over a tree root when I heard the gruesome howling from somewhere behind me. I knew they were chasing me. He said that this was an Alpha Tradition... the chase. That’s what they like most…_

_I managed to push my way through some of the deep forest and found my way to our special clearing. I could feel the adrenaline wearing thin and fatigue starting to follow. I desperately needed find a place to hide… but where?_

_I limped slowly over to the other side and to the small water fall that was there. From what I remembered, there was a small alcove behind the water fall that will most likely mask my scent. I sighed in relief as I started to climb over the rocks but I suddenly stopped; I felt as if someone was here with me. That was impossible… he wasn’t supposed to find me, at least not until later._

_I glanced to the side to see glowing red eyes following my every move. I felt a wave of relief as he stepped out of the bushes in his Beta form; he looked worn out but I could tell that he was pleased to find me so quickly._

_“My love, I knew you’d come here.” He whispered as he pulled me close; my chin pressed into the nook of his shoulder._

_“I’m scared… I thought another Alpha was going to find me. I’m your mate… I don’t understand why we are doing this. Please tell me that it will be over soon?” I whimpered against him. I inhaled his scent; peppermint, home and just a pinch of the forest, and right away I could feel myself calming down. We stood in silence; him holding me close and whispering sweet words in my ears while rubbing small circles on my exposed stomach._

_“I love you Naruto. I’ll do anything to protect you and our baby. They’ll never have you… Okay…”_

_“I love you to-”_

_I felt a shock go through his body and I saw blood on my hands. He leaned against my shoulder moaning in pain. He was heavy and I couldn’t hold him for more than a minute before I let him collapsed on the ground and that’s when I saw the familiar arrow protruding from his back._

_“NO!”_

_I knelt down and held him in my arms. He gave me one of his rare smiles as the life drained from his body. I started to feel the burn from the tears as it welled in my eyes. Hearing the muffled cries getting closer, I wiped my tears away and let determination set in my mind as I went off to get revenge._

SNSNSNSN

Violent shaking woke me from my day dream. I glanced up in a daze to see who it was but I was blinded by bright silver. I grimaced and when I shielded my eyes I finally saw Kakashi, staring me down with his grey eye that wasn’t covered up with that ridiculous headband. I couldn’t tell what facial expression he had because it was covered with a mask.

“Naruto…you looked troubled. Do you what us to head back?” He questioned.

I finally noticed where we were and realized that I spent the whole time walking to downtown Konoha day dreaming about the horrific dream I had last night.

“No! Uh–I’m fine. I really want to see the town.” I said hastily. That dream needs to be forgotten… Kakashi nodded silently and continued walking. I followed slowly trying to concentrate more on my surroundings then my psychotic dreams.

Konoha was very beautiful. The city itself blended with forest, with the exception of Main Street. The buildings seemed older then the city itself; painted a sandy color that was starting to chip, black shingles hung low and on most buildings, instead of doors they just had a thick cloth  that had the Konoha symbol cut into two flaps. Konoha seemed to only have one doctor’s office, which was owned by the governor, school and grocery store. This city seemed so close knit, just like the rumors.

“So…Kakashi, What do teenagers do for fun around here?” I asked. As we were walking I haven’t seen a single person walking through the streets.

“I think they hang out at the old club house. It’s in the forest. They like to hang out there because it’s secluded.”

“Maybe later I can go see it?” I asked excitedly.

“Eh…maybe…” He said hesitantly.

As we were walking, I quickly figured out that Kakashi wasn’t much of a talker. That was okay, I was used to silence. I wonder how he knew my parents. He looked quite young…maybe mid to late 20’s and Iruka looked around the same age. I couldn’t really tell what their relationship was…are they friends or something more? The way they interact with each other, I would suspect that they were close friends…

“Kakashi…how do you know my parents and Iruka?”

He stopped walking and slowly turned around, his face became eerily dark. “Well…your _mother_ was my mentor and Iruka is just someone special…”

“Really?” I questioned. He sounded so aloof and uncaring.

“You don’t need to know everything now… but didn’t you want to go to the club house?”

I nodded and Kakashi pointed to the forest path that we were on.

“Just keep following this path and you'll come to it within a mile.” Kakashi smiled.

Before I could answer he quickly stepped aside and pointed me into the direction of the club house. The path was dark; the trees block out any sun light that was from overhead. From here the path ended in cement and started on to dirt…and by the looks of it, it’s probably never been used. I gave a tentative wave and an unsure smile before I slowly made my way through.

SNSNSNSN

I think Kakashi sent me on the wrong trail. I don’t know how long I’ve been out here but all I know is that it’s been longer than a mile and a few hours. I angrily wipe the sweat off my face with my dirt stained shirt. I was tired and hungry; my vision was starting to blur and I knew I was going to collapse soon. I glanced around and found a huge tree to sit under. I was finally able to relax, but from looking at the sky I knew it was going to get dark in an hour. How am I going to find my way back? The path that I was on ended some time ago…

_I think he’s over here!_

I snapped up at the sudden voice. It was deathly quiet around me; the only noise I heard was the trees rustling in the slight breeze. I tried to listen for the voice again but after awhile it never came. I closed my eyes, ready to sleep off the exhaustion.

_Come on…he’s about to pass out. He needs water._

Too tired to open my eyes all the way, I saw a blurry image of a white tiger in front of me. Soon I felt callus hands genteelly shaking me. I blinked and saw a boy around my age with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in some baggy shorts and a plain t-shirt.

“Thanks Shika.” He called to his animal. I hesitantly looked over and saw the white tiger sitting in the shade looking at us.

“Don’t worry he’s not going to hurt you. He’s probably the most passive tiger ever.” He chuckled.

“Oh…um, thanks for finding me. I didn’t know how to get back.”

“No problem. Kiba’s the name and that over there is Shika. He’s the one who found you.” He said as he helped me up.

He held me against his side as we hobbled down the unknown path. I could feel my heart raising; Kiba was fairly attractive and to be held like this, even if it was because of exhaustion, was new for me.

“I’m just asking but how did you get all the way out here?” Kiba asked innocently not aware of my inner thoughts.

“I was looking for the club house. Kakashi sent me on this dirt path that led me nowhere.” I huffed out in annoyance.

“Oh the club house… Ironically you were almost there. You just had to keep going and then make a sharp turn to the right.” He smiled.

I must have been hallucinating on how long I was up there because soon Kiba and I made it out of the forest and into the main square. People filled the streets and some even waved to Kiba. Kiba just smiled and continued to help me walk through the now busy streets.

“So… you’re new here right? Are you going to the high school?” Kiba asked eagerly.

“Yeah, I moved here yesterday, but didn’t have the chance to see the town because I came around 10 o’clock at night. And I’m also going to be in the eleventh grade so of course I’m going to the high school.”

“Awesome! We’re in the same grade. Hopefully I could see you tomorrow? You can meet all my friends.”

“Yeah…” I said nervously. I never was great at making friends.

“Great. This is so fantastic! I have to go tell Shikamaru that I have a new friend! I’ll see you tomorrow Naruto!”

Kiba finally let me go; with a wave and a small smile he ran off in the opposite direction, back into the forest. I became aware of my surroundings and noticed that I was in front of my house, and that’s when the realization hit me…how did Kiba know where I lived or my name? I never even told him…

SNSNSNSN

I groaned as I fumbled with the alarm clock. It read: 7:00am in a mass of neon green. I sleepily made my way over to the closet and picked out the school uniform that Iruka had gotten for me yesterday; black slacks, a white collared t-shirt with a dark green tie and navy blue cardigan sweater. I finally got dressed with no time for breakfast because I had trouble putting on my tie. Iruka and Kakashi weren’t here; they both had jobs teaching at the high school.

I had no trouble finding the school. The school was located by the park. A tall building came into view; it was painted a sandy color just like the other buildings but the only difference was that it had light green shingles hanging from the roof. I quickly found student parking and parked in the closes spot I could find. Suddenly I felt very anxious and nervous. What if they don’t like me?

“WOAH, nice car!”

I turned around and saw Kiba admiring my car. He had on the same uniform as me except for his tie; it was a dark shade of purple.

“Yeah… it was… well, a going away present.” I said bitterly. The memories from my birthday passed through my head and I quickly wanted to forget.

“Cool.” He smiled then suddenly whipped out a small piece of paper. “I took the liberty of getting your schedule. You have almost every class with me or one of my friends.”

We started to walk into school as he handed me my schedule. I had decent classes.

1st period – History – Asuma

2nd period – Math – Iruka

3rd period – P.E – Gai

Lunch

4th period – English – Kakashi

5th period – Biology – Orochimaru

6th period – Sub Health – Yamato

“What the hell is Sub health?” I blurted out as I finished reading over my schedule.

“How am I supposed to know…? I’m also taking that class. Maybe it has to do with health class.” He said detachedly.

I shrugged at his answer, knowing that I would find out by the end of the day. We finally made it to first period history to find the room almost full. Kiba and I found two seats towards the back. Asuma was a burly guy; spiked black hair, the same headband Kakashi wore around his forehead, beady black eyes and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He even had a goatee that looked roughly shaven.

“Alright…Here’s the syllabus for this class. Read it, know it cause I’m never going to tell you if something is due. If you have _something_ that conflicts with any of the dates then tell me before hand, not the day before or day of. I know how some of you are, eager to dominate but please listen to what I’m saying. Does everyone got it?” The entire room either mumbled yes or whatever. “Good! Now do whatever you want until class ends.”

 “Wow Shikamaru was right when he said Asuma was laid back.” Kiba said as he turned to me.

“I guess.”

There wasn’t that much time left before the bell, so I just let Kiba talk about how much he loves dogs. The bell rang suddenly and soon everyone was leaving the class.

“Remember…read the syllabus.” Asuma called lazily from his computer as the door closed.

The next two classes went the same. Kiba wasn’t in my math class; he had math with Anko, who was apparently a tyrant in the classroom. P.E wasn’t my favorite class so far. Gai was an eccentric teacher, always talking about youth and he wears a hideous green jumpsuit. Thankfully he didn’t make us do that much.

Lunch was probably my favorite part of the day. The cafeteria was outside; table and chairs sat under a huge owing with tall trees here and there to sit under and it was overlooking the ocean. After getting a bowl of pork ramen, I found Kiba and some of his friends sitting on a bench under a sakura tree.

“Hey Naruto, come sit over here.” He said energetically as he pointed to his left. “So everyone this is Naruto. The one I was talking about and Naruto this is everyone.”

All eyes were on me as I timidly waved.

“Oh my you look so youthful. My youthful name is Lee!” A guy with black hair that was cut in the shape bowl shouted. He was wearing the same uniform as me, but just like Kiba he had the dark purple tie.

“Gaara…” A raspy voice came from the redhead with lime green eyes and the love tattoo on his forehead. He wore the same uniform as me but without the jacket.

“Neji…” A deep mumble whispered. He had long brown hair that was pulled back and white eyes. What I thought was weird was that he had on a navy blue tie with a dark green cardigan for his uniform.

“Shikamaru… Hey… you lazy bum… introduce yourself.” Kiba whined as he harshly as he shook the person awake.

“Huh… troublesome… Shikamaru…” He huffed. He had his brown hair in a high ponytail that seemed to spike in all directions, also he wore the same uniform as Neji except for the cardigan, which was dark purple.

After the introduction, everyone talked amongst each other. Neji looked as if he was trying to get Gaara to talk to him but Gaara seemed upset. Lee kept talking to himself about this Sakura person and Kiba was adamantly talking to a sleeping Shikamaru. I was content on watching my new friends while I ate. It wasn’t until I was done with lunch when I felt eyes on me. I looked around franticly but couldn’t see who it was.

“Crap…Uchiha is looking at our table.” Kiba mumble annoyingly.

I glance to see where he was looking and saw a boy around my age with black hair that was spiked and bangs framing his face and charcoal black eyes that seemed to pierce into my blue eyes. He was sitting not too far from us so I could tell that he was smirking. Around him, his friend were talking and not noticing the fact that he was staring at our table or at me. I was in a trance; I didn’t even notice when he left his seat or the fact that the whole cafeteria went silent. I was surprised when he came up to me and smiled.

I stood so I could introduce myself but before I could say anything he pulled me close. The faint smell of peppermint filtered through my nose and I felt like I was at home. Unconsciously I tilt my head to the side, whimpering for attention. He buried his face into the nook of my neck; I could hear him taking deep inhales. Soon he swiped his hot tongue across the base of my neck, which caused me to shiver. He slowly nibbled and licked; I couldn’t contain myself as I slowly rubbed up against him, but the pleasure that I was feeling was soon gone by the immense amount of pain. I felt his teeth sink into where he was once giving pleasure. I gripped his arms as I continued to rub against him. The pain felt good. What felt like forever he slowly pulled out, licking the wound until it stopped bleeding. My sight was getting blurry and I knew I was about to pass out.

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke and you’re my BITCH.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment!


	3. The Perverted Alpha and his Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Masturbation, mentions of knotting and fucking by both animal and human.

**_The Perverted Alpha and his Mate_ **

**Sasuke POV**

It was the full moon; I felt it pulling my animal side out, calling it to do its bidding and that made me horny as fuck. My wolf was whining for me to find our mate so we could knot them and breed them with our pups, but both my wolf and I knew that our mate wasn’t on the island so searching for someone who doesn’t exist was a waste of my time. My wolf begged to differ as he sent a wave of pleasure right to my throbbing erection. I tried to ignore it, but I soon found myself thrusting my hips into my bed and moaning against my pillow. I flipped over in desperation, freeing my member recklessly. I teased myself by circling the tip tauntingly. My wolf finally became pleased as I started to pump vigorously. He gave me thoughts of what our mate would look like; petite, beautiful and easily breedable. I felt pre-cum slowly dribble out as my knot started to form. With only a few more long leisurely swipes, ribbons of cum covered not only me but my bed sheets as well.

I was exhausted, still horny but satisfied. The image of my mate still burned in my mind; petite, beautiful and easily breedable. It’s what every dominate wants… a submissive that follows its mate’s orders and will breed perfect children. My mate will do just that, be the ultimate submissive and breed perfect Alpha children…

“Sasuke… how you doing?”  A deep voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I dazedly looked across my room to see my older brother standing in my door way. His long black hair was left in disarray and I could clearly see his wolf coming to the surface, with the dark red eyes boring into my own but what pissed me off the most was he didn’t look that affected by the full moon; that was probably because he had a mate, a pregnant mate.

“I’m… okay…” I growled.

Itachi smirked as he causally walked over towards my bed. “Well, you don’t look okay… I can clearly see the Alpha hormones coursing through your system. You obviously need your mate.”

I could feel my wolf growl agitatedly and I almost snarled. Of course I needed my mate… only a mate could calm down their dominate. Itachi rubbing it in my face was an offence. I envied him for finding his mate early in life.

“Is this why you came in? To offend your Alpha?” I questioned as I tried to subdue my wolf, who was desperately trying to get out.

 He gave a sigh and calmly sat down at the edge of my bed. I reluctantly glanced up and saw that his wolf was fully calm; all traces of the full moon were gone.

“Sasuke, I’ve been there. I had the Alpha hormones once. I know how hard it was to control myself on full moons, so I’m here to distract you.”

“Distract me…? What am I… a child? I’m the Alpha; I can handle the hormones just fine.”

“How are you feeling right now Sasuke?” He asked ignoring my outburst. I should beat him into submission for ignoring his Alpha!

  “I feel… angry and I really want to let my wolf out.” I sighed.

Itachi smirked. “Exactly, so listen to what I have to say. Concentrate on my voice…”

I relaxed on my bed, and closed my eyes. I tried focusing on things around me; I could hear Itachi talking, breathing, even his heart. I could feel his mate, Shisui, sleeping peacefully in the other room. My wolf finally felt at peace, he felt calm and didn’t feel the need to come out.

“Are you okay now?” Itachi asked.

I nodded dazedly, still feeling the need to focus on those around me.

“Ya know, since you can’t talk back I might as well tell you that Shisui is giving birth to a boy. Yesterday, we were thinking about names… I haven’t told him but I really want to name our child Itachi Jr… and I was thinking…”

I wasn’t paying attention to what Itachi was saying. I kept focusing on the urge that I was feeling. It felt like a spark, a pleasurable spark. I want… no need to find it. My wolf suddenly clawed its way to the surface, wanting its mate…

Mate. That’s what I was feeling. My mate was finally in Konoha!

“Itachi, I hope Shisui feels better, but I really need to run.” I said distractingly as I got off the bed.

“Wait, sick? He’s not sick… Did you listen to a word I just said?” Itachi questioned frantically.

  I didn’t listen to him as I shifted into a large black wolf and jumped out the window. I ran into the forest, trying to pinpoint were the urge was coming from, but I didn’t know the scent of my mate so it was going to be harder to find. I gave a frustrated howl into the sky, hoping backup would come.

“Sasuke-sama, you called.” A silver wolf said as he came into view.

“Kakashi, my mate just arrived on the island. I need to find them…” I growled. I wanted to do more than just find them, I wanted to fuck them and knot them until there is no way they could not be pregnant.

“I don’t think that is wise… The full moon is tonight, you are irrational and if your mate just arrived tonight then there might be a chance that they don’t know about demons.”

The rational side of me agreed but my wolf stubbornly disagreed. The urge that I felt was very close and my wolf wanted out, but as Alpha I needed to think of the safety of the pack.

“If it makes you feel any better, school is the day after tomorrow. You’ll probably see them then.” Kakashi stated as he nudged me toward my house.

My wolf whined as I started to head for home. I’ll get my mate, and then I’ll fuck them and breed them, because that is what a mate is… a submissive who breeds children. My wolf smirked in excitement; school was going to be fun.

SNSNSNSN

It was lunchtime and I was sitting at the far end in the court yard. My wolf has been on high alert ever since the full moon. The thought of finding a perfect submissive made my wolf very giddy. I smirked at the thought of my sub pleasing me and being filled with my pups…

“Sasuke-kun!” A shrill voice called.

I grimaced. Why does this bitch have to sit with us? She’s going to distract me from looking for my mate. When I looked up annoyingly at the blob of pink running my way, I finally noticed it. The smell of peaches, honey and sugar. It was the most intoxicating smell that I have ever smelt.

I turned to my second beta, Suigetsu, and shook him awake. He slowly opened his purple eyes and shook out his grey hair.

“Why did you do that Sasuke? You know this is the only time I can sleep…”

“Keep her busy.” I commanded as I pointed to Sakura, who was already placing her stuff at the table. He seemed to sense my urgency and complied. He quickly left his seat and took the place next to Sakura. She gave an ugly pout but started to talk to him anyway.

I gave a predatory scan of the courtyard and about twenty meters away from me was my mate. I smirked. He was perfect… soft spiky blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and the figure any submissive would die for. I imagined myself fucking him raw; him letting out sweet mewls in pleasure. My wolf even approved, he wanted his mate filled to the brim with not only his cum but his pups.

My mate was sitting with decent people; they ranked in the middle of the pack. Kiba has trouble with authority, so it seemed befitting that he was the one to notice that their Alpha was looking at them. My mate looked up and ours eyes finally connected.

_Mark…Now!_

I walked over to where he was sitting, my gaze never wavering from his. His intoxicating smell got stronger with every step I took. He stood slowly as I approached; his submissive instincts were kicking in. I pulled him to me, holding him close. He barred his neck and my wolf howled in pleasure. This is where we will mark him. I gave a harsh lick against the area and reveled in the taste. So pure… My fangs started to grow and in haste I bit the beautiful skin. As blood filled my mouth my mate felt pleasure as he started to rub against my thigh. I didn’t mind, they say that when making the mark it’s the most pleasurable experience. Both my wolf and I smirked at the fact we get to have this stunning creature as a submissive. When I took enough to mark him, I slowly pulled away, making sure to close the wound.

My mate soon became woozy and looked up at me with glossy eyes.

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke and you’re my BITCH.”

Then he passed out in my arms.

SNSNSNSN

“Do you know what you did?” Tsunade ranted. “In front of the whole school, no less. Kiba has to do damage control.”

“He is my submissive. I can do what I want with him…” I glared coldly at her. Does she know who she’s talking to?

“Sasuke… He has no idea who or what he is. Let alone you.” She sighed heavily. “I suggest you go talk to him… no biting this time.”

“As I said he’s my submissive. I can do whatever I want with him. I want him to breed my perfect children.” My glare remained cold but my voice became calmer. “And I don’t think it’s necessary to talk about it with him… He’ll learn to adapt.”

She seemed surprised at my answer. Being a strong submissive how could she? She doesn’t even have a mate.

“Is that what you think a submissive is? A breeder and not a partner in life?”

I stare into her light brown eyes. Alphas don’t need partners; they need breeders and the perfect successor…

“Just go and see him. Alpha or not… I’m still the head of this school. Go see Naruto now!”

I took my time getting to the nurse’s. I didn’t feel the urgent need to see my mate. He had my mark so nobody will touch him. When I got there, Kiba was waiting outside looking nervous.

“Hey, um… I told him everything. There were some things that I couldn’t answer but for the most part, he gets that he’s not human. He really wants to see you.”

I strode to the door and peered inside. Naruto was staring out of the small window. God… He was so beautiful. The sun made his blonde hair glow. I could see the mating mark forming on the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Pride welled inside me knowing that my children would be just as beautiful as him…

“Naruto, I heard that you wanted to speak to me.” I said as calmly as I could as I walked in. The overwhelming smell of peaches and sugar assaulted my senses and my wolf wanted out.

He nodded meekly, “Yes, I’m slowly coming to terms with the fact that I’m not human but I think I’ve known for a while. I really just wanted to discuss what this intricate design is on my shoulder and why does it concern you?”

“Didn’t Kiba already tell you this…?”

He shrugged, “Yes and no. He showed me his, but his was different. He told me that mine is kinda like a courting mark.”

My wolf and I sneered in anger. Alphas don’t court their mate…

“You listen and you listen good…” I said coldly, looking into his eyes as he began to tremble. “I’m not going to court you until the matting moon. You are my mate whether you like it or not… and on the matting moon I’m going to fuck you, then my wolf is going to fuck you. You are going to become pregnant with my seed and breed my perfect children.”

With his head bowed he let out a small whimper. I smirked at his submissiveness. He was perfect, and he was all mine. Suddenly, I felt the compelling need to stay. My wolf wanted to mate him right now but just be with him. He became surprised when I grabbed his hand softly and pushed him towards the wall. I climbed in next to him and curled around him, leaving a possessive arm around his middle.

My wolf screamed with happiness as my mate snuggled back. I gave a content smile as I breathed in his wonderful scent… I finally have my mate… my breeder… my submissive. 


	4. Finding out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba tells Naruto the Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I know that this chapter is late… I hope you guys like it. I’m really proud of the first half, but the second half is kinda filler because I wanted the chapter to be a little bit longer. I’m going to start updating more often… hopefully. I really love this story and have it mostly planed out. 
> 
> Please Review!

I felt hot; the blistering heat under my skin was unbearable. My head ached as I heard voices softly whispering in the background. I tried to open my eyes only to be blinded. I couldn’t move, I tried to bring my arm to shield my eyes but nothing responded. I tried to calm myself as panic washed over me. The room pulsed as I reopened my eyes and blurred images of Kiba slowly faded together.

“I see that you’re awake.” He smiled

I wanted to nod but nothing moved, so I gave a weak smile instead.

“Here this will ease the pain.” He genteelly placed a wet towel on my forehead.

My body seemed to respond quickly. The burning was cooling, the ache was dulling and my eyes were focusing. I glanced up at Kiba, who by now was sitting in the chair next to me. He was twiddling his thumbs together and peeking at me every few seconds. I glared at him now. I wanted answers on to what was going on. I knew he had them.

“Ya know; Shikamaru is so much better at explaining things…” He sighed averted his eyes. “Especially at this...” He motioned towards his neck; I briefly saw an intricate black design that I never noticed before.

I thought back to earlier, that boy bite me… I hesitantly brought my hand up, expecting to feel a scar but instead I felt a shiver run down my spine and the texture of skin feeling different.

“What is this exactly?” My voice sounded rough.

Kiba still hesitated, glancing at the door every few seconds. “I don’t know if I should be that one to tell you this or… ah well, screw it, I’m going to tell you anyway!”

He stood from the plastic chair and started to pace around the room. “A long time ago, humans weren’t the only intelligent life forms on earth. We actually don’t know the true names of these creatures but our ancestors called them demons. Demons were different from humans in every way; they were stronger, smarter, faster, lived for hundreds of years…”

“Okay.” I cleared my throat as I nodded my head. I was confused on how this was related to what had happened. “How does this pertain to me? Mythological creatures…”

Kiba hesitantly sat on the bed next to me, “You’re not human. Your parents weren’t human…” He smirked allowing a quick flash of his fangs in the light. “Everyone on Shinobi Island is a Demon.”

I think Kiba wanted a better reaction then what I gave him. I just stared blankly into his now feral black eyes. I figured I was different. Who in their right mind hears screams in the wind?

“I hear things in the wind and I always had a way with animals. So I guess it’s no surprise to hear that I’m a Demon. But how does this mark fit into this?”

“Well, Demons have predestined soul mates and when they meet the Dominate gets the over welling urge to mark the Submissive. The bite happens in two stages, the first is when both parties meet for the first time. This bite is just to ward of other Dominates during the courting process. Then the second bite happens during the matting process. Both the Submissive and the Dominate bite each other… You have the first bite. Sasuke got the urge to bite you because both of you are mates.”

 “So… the guy who bit me, Sasuke, I’m his mate.” I said slowly. The information was still reeling in my head. I was okay with being a Demon because I already knew I was different but I find out that I have a mate on my first day in a new place was crazy.

Kiba was about to answer when Shikamaru opened the door. “Tsunade is sending Sasuke down to discuss things with Naruto. I think we should leave now.”

“’k” Kiba smiled. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. You’ll tell me how it went with Sasuke, right. I’ll be here for you if you have any trouble.”

I gave a small wave and watched him leave. I didn’t really want him to go. I wanted him to explain more about this whole mating thing, but I guess I could get my answers from Sasuke…

Suddenly the faint smell of peppermint filled the room. The mark on my neck started to tingle, sending a warming sensation throughout my body. I felt a pull, a need that I couldn’t explain. I shyly glanced up and was met with burning red eyes.

“Naruto, I heard that you wanted to speak to me.” He muttered quietly. I could also see that he was having a hard time.

I nodded mildly, “Um, Yes… I’m slowly coming to terms with the fact that I’m not human but I think I’ve known for a while. I really just wanted to discuss what this intricate design is on my shoulder and why does it concern you?”

“Didn’t Kiba already tell you this…?” He growled angrily, taking a step closer.

“Yes and no.” I motioned towards my neck. “He showed me his, but his was different. He told me that mine is kinda like a courting mark.”

“You listen and you listen good,” I flinched back at how aggressive his tone was. “I’m not going to court you until the mating moon. You’re my mate whether you like it or not

I was silenced by his words. His red eyes were hypnotizing, bearing into my soul and grabbing a part of me that I didn’t know existed. It made me feel that if I didn’t follow him I would be in trouble. I unwillingly lowered my gaze to the bed and waited for him to leave. He surprised me by grabbing my hand and forcing me to the far corner of the bed. I wanted to say something back but I couldn’t. It was as if he had total control of my actions. He pulled the covers over the both of us and pulled me flush against his body, wrapping his arm tightly around my middle.

SNSNSNSN

The school was empty when I woke. As I drove along the coast back home, the sun was setting; tones of pink and orange blended together over the horizon, the wind seemed quiet. It felt almost comforting; it made me realize that this wasn’t a dream or some messed up nightmare. Relief washed over me, to know that I’ll never wake up in that place again… was great.

By the time I pulled into the driveway, the moon had risen to its place in the sky. It seemed to reflex my emotions perfectly. Everything that Kiba said to me about how I was different made sense… until Sasuke came in. When he walked into the nurse’s office, I didn’t know what came over me. He was an arrogant prick and treated me like I was his property. I don’t know what came over me to even act like that… so willing to obey his every word.

“Hey, kiddo.” Iruka called as I opened the door. “How was your day?”

He was sitting at the dining room table grading some essays while Kakashi was reading a small orange book. Iruka gave me a wary smile as I stood awkwardly in front of them. Maybe it was the fact I was only here for a day but… I couldn’t see Iruka or Kakashi as Demons. They just looked like a peaceful couple that wanted to live in the slower pace of an island village. Kiba’s words echoed in my head as I glanced over Iruka’s shoulder. He had the same mark as me but in a different design; his was more intricate, it flowed over his neck and down his shoulder gracefully. And looking closely Kakashi’s shin was unnaturally pale and he seemed to always have his eye covered. 

“Uh, interesting…” I sighed. “Everyone was nice, I guess.”

“That’s good.”

“And um… well…” I stuttered. I was going to ask about the demons situation.

“We know. Tsunade called. ” Kakashi said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Kiba explained most of it, and Sasuke… I guess explained the situation that I’m in…” I shrugged. “I don’t really know what I want to know right now.”

I sighed. Everything seemed so perfect when Kiba explained it to me, but just thinking that others might be like me is a little stressful.

“Well, there are different types of demons; animal, spirit and elemental. There are many forms of demons within those categories. Like I’m an elemental and have control over water.”

I stared at Iruka in interest. Kiba didn’t go into detail on the different types of demons that were on the islands. I wonder what kind he was. Kiba was very outgoing and helpful…

“What are you Kakashi?” He seemed very aloof and mysterious so maybe his demon counterpart will reflex that.

“I’m an animal and elemental. A silver wolf with the control of lightning. Most betas in the Uchiha clan can control fire or lightning.” He smirked.

“How do I find out what I am?” I smiled. Things didn’t seem so stressful now that we were talking about it.

I really wanted to control an element; fire would be so sweet…

“Probably over the weekend. Based on who your parents were, I would believe that you'll take after-”

 “His _mother._ ” Kakashi interrupted. “You’ll probably take after them. You look a lot like them, but enough talk about that. You must be tired; you did have a long day. Why don’t you head to bed and in the morning Iruka can make his famous French toast.”

I frowned. They were pushing me away right after taking about my parents… Why? I wanted to learn more about them. Something must have happened to my parents that they didn’t want me to know about quite yet. I know that they might be alive because they sent me a letter on my birthday. I was about to ask, but looking at Iruka and Kakashi’s faces now wasn’t the time to ask. With a small smile, I slowly made my way to my room. Thoughts of today still in my mind; demons, mating and now I have a sliver of hope about my parents. Maybe I’ll just ask Kiba about my parents tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment below. This is also Co-posted on Fanfiction.


End file.
